youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Purple Shep
Purple Shep is a fictional YouTube character created by ExplodingTNT. His parents are Pink Sheep and the Enderdragon. He was created when the dragon egg teleported on Pink Sheep and created a mix between Pink Sheep and the Ender Dragon. Appearance Purple Shep is a purple sheep, with an extremely disfigured face. He does retain his father's mustache however, and he speaks in the "WillfromAfar" voice which can be emulated with many text to speech programs. He doesn't seem to be able to use his father's or mother's abilities. Biography Purple Shep was created from an EnderDragon egg that was fertilized by Pink Sheep. The egg hatched a few days later, and Purple Shep was born. He appeared in many of ExplodingTNT's videos, and ExplodingTNT convinced Purple Shep to make videos for himself. Purple Shep is known to be a hybrid species, having the physical body of a sheep, and having the blood of a dragon. This may also be the reason why his wool color at birth was purple and his face is distorted. Quotes * Oh, golly! * PUrplE shEp * hello uncle FailBOOt * my Handy DAnDy x * Daddy Pink sHEEp * Hello theRE Toaster HEAdS * HA HA Relationships Pink Sheep Pink Sheep is the father of Purple Shep. Pink Sheep enjoys making extreme fun of him, and gets very annoyed with him at times. However, even so, Pink Sheep says that he still loves him because he is his son, and has moments where he shows affection and pride towards Purple Shep. the overall is a love-hate relationship Ender Dragon The Ender Dragon is the mother of Purple Shep. Purple Shep refers to her as "Mommy Enderdragon". It is shown in Shep's videos that she does love him, even giving him a hug. ExplodingTNT ExplodingTNT is one of Purple Shep's "uncles". He is quite annoying to him, and TNT usually avoids him. Purple Shep normally addresses ExplodingTNT as "mouse man". Failboat Failboat is Purple Shep's other uncle. He is shown being pestered by Purple Shep, and sometimes interrupting/destroying what he is doing. Failboat is dreadfully haunted by Purple Shep's irritating acts, and sometimes goes mad when he arrives. But deep down, he really cares about Purple Shep. Seth Seth is a dirt block with a sign and a face on it. He rarely talks, yet Purple Shep manages to understand him when he doesn't. Seth was found in purple shep's first home, and immediately, he became Purple Shep's favorite pal. Ducky Ducky is a dinosaur bike from Purple Shep reviewing the Animal Bikes mod. He spawned a few and said they looked stupid and every time, he despawns them. He kept doing that until he saw a Velociraptor variant of the bike which was what Ducky looked like. He was surprised at his appearance and said he was adorable and gave him the name Ducky. Crystal Sheep For a brief time during "If Pink Sheep Had a Girlfriend". This blue sheep was Purple Shep's Mother when the enderdragon and Pink Sheep Broke up. The Enderdragon's Mother The Enderdragon's Mother is Purple Sheps Grandmother. not a lot is known about her beacuase she has appered in only a few videos. she has the same sprite as the old endermite sprite. Trivia * His YouTube avatar is very similar in style to his father's. * He has the strange habit of sticking his head into toasters. This is why his fanbase is referred to as the "ToasterHeadNation". * Since his left eye is "derped" (upside down), he sees half of the world upright and half upside down. * Purple Shep is known to be colorblind, mixing up specific colors, such as blue and green. * When Purple Shep makes an appearance in ExplodingTNT's videos, the song "Neighbours Argue 1 " plays in the background. * The #1 video of 2016 (according to Purple Shep) is Purple Shep's Halloween. You can watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVVwrP-YP0o&t=27s * Although it is suggested that Purple Shep was only born because Pink Sheep was teleported onto the egg, in the ExplodingTNT video 100,000 TNT VS ENDER DRAGON, Purple Shep is heard speaking out the egg after ExplodingTNT kills the Enderdragon, with the comment "There's Purple Shep". This suggests that maybe the dragon egg always hatches with a Purple Shep. * He claims to live at Purple Sage, Wyoming, United States (according to his Twitter), though it's an obvious joke, as the place got the word "Purple". Gallery 1c3ffd84a86431250abc23a22cad5585.jpeg|Purple Shep. Image-1470100206.jpeg|Speaking to FailBoat. Purple Shep As Roblox.jpg|Purple Shep in Roblox. untitled (4).png|His YouTube logo Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers